Cantante
by Shadow Kissed Chris
Summary: We all know Edward left Bella in New Moon, and she slipped into a deep depression. This is where the story changes. Charlie and Renee, desprate to help Bella, send her on a trip to Italy. ExB. Starts with Edwards vampire Birth. Breaking Dawn Spoilers
1. Change

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. No, that would be Stephanie Meyer.

Edwards POV (Point Of View)

I hated this man with of my being at this moment in time. Hated him with a force I felt he should feel. But when ever I opened my eyes, he was there, looking at me with a calm face, serene eyes, a small, apologetic smile on his face. And I

hated him. I hated him for making me feel this pain, this intense, unbelievable, unvavering, undying pain. Because I was going to die anyways. Didn't he see it was all for naught? Once someone caught the spanish flu, they died, no do-overs,

no second chance. And I hated the man before me for making my final hours those of intense suffering, of excruciating pain. What had happened? Dr. Cullen had always been so kind, so helpful to me and my mother. What was he doing? It had been

two days now. How long would he continue to torture me before the disease took me? How long could my

damaged body hold on before I slipped into oblivion? My only comfort at this time was that my mother had passed away only moments ago, my father weeks ago. They wouldn't suffer any grief and I could join them shortly. "Hold on, Edward," Dr.

Cullen said with a small smile. "I know it hurts, but it's almost finished. I'm sorry" Why was he apologizing. What was I to him? An experiment? Something to torture? I was dying anyways. What was a little more pain here or there? What could I

do about it? Absolutley nothing. But then I noticed something. The pain was beginning to fade from my fingertips and the original places he'd cut me. The fire still raged through my chest, pounded in my head and staked through my throat, but it

was fading. My heart beat was also slowing. It could only mean one thing, but instead of being afraid, I was relieved. I'd see my mother and father soon and the Dr.s' evil little game was ending. I looked him in the eyes and smiled. The very action

pained me, but I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing this hurt.  
"I am dying," I announced quite clearly. He looked confused for a moment before his expression cleared. He hadn't looked

angry or bored as I had expected, but almost happy. That's when I heard it for the first time. A faint whisper in my head.  
'The poor boy. He has no idea what's happening. Maybe I should explain. Maybe later, when he's stronger..." and then it

faded out again, and I was alone in my head. What was that? I know I didn't think that. But the thought was thrown from my head as a fresh wave of pain crashed down upon me like a tidal wave, swirling around, blacking out my vision for a few

minutes. My heart beat became critically slow and my breaths few and far between. I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer, gratefull it was all coming to an end. The pain had faded from my hands and feet now, and my forearms and calves

were slowly cooling. Myheart beat only once every minute now, but my breathing stayed almost regular, like I was sleeping. Or maybe I just thought I was breathing. Yes, death would come very soon. I was almost impatient for it, knowing it was so

close. The pain had faded up to my shoulders and hips, leaving my extremities cool, and my headache was lessening. But I was sad. I was only seventeen, and already was my story coming to an end? My headache was gone now, my heart beat

was almost non existent. The pain was a low trumming in my chest., almost spent. I prayed that what ever Dr. Cullen had put in me he didn't have more of it. The pain was almost gone now. I could feel it leaving, only a faint ache now, hardly there

now. Finally, it disappeared and at the same time, my heart stopped as well. I sighed happily, ready to go, my eyes closed. Ten seconds later, I opened my eyes, expecting to either see the white gates of heaven or the firey pits of hell. Instead,

much to my dismay, I was still in that damned doctors office. I gasped. Wait, how could I gasp? I was dead! I didn't have a heart beat! I searched frantically for the doctor, terrified. "What happened!" I demanded. "I'm supposed to be dead! I don't

even have a heartbeat! How is this possible"  
"Edward, I need you to calm down," he answered.

"I will most certainly not calm down! Not until you tell me what's happened! Oh my god, am I some kind of... freak experiment? A new treatment for dying patients? How dare you!" I was hysterical now. Furious he had used me, scared out

of my mind - I DIDN'T HAVE A BLOODY HEART BEAT! - and my throat was aching. I was ... hungry? Did dead people eat? "Edward, please, everything will be explained. Just give me a moment!" Carlisle said again. I didn't say anything, and he

took at as a sign that I would listen.  
"Thank you. Now, what I am about to say is extrmely unbelievable, but I need you to understand everything I am about to

say is true. Do you fully understand that?" I nodded my head yes. Carlise looked into my eyes and took a deep breath, prepared to tell me.

A/N: YAY!! Second story up! Yeah, one day I was thinking about Twilight and this popped into my head. Keep reading people, because a lot of twists are headed your way! Another post soon, promise! I was writing the second chapter right after I posted this! K, if you want to be my Beta, message me, and check out my first story, Poor Unfortunate Soul, a Rosalie Story. Hope you like it, review!! I need reviews if you want better chapters! Idea's are welcome!


	2. Proof

Disclaimer: The Voice: Sensei, do you own twilight? Christine: No. No, I don't think so. In fact I'm almost positive. The Voice: Really?  
Christine: Yep. I think Stephanie Meyer does, though.  
The Voice: So you can't make Rosalie like Bella?  
Christine: Nope The Voice: And You can't make Edward change Bella immeadiately?  
Christine: Also a no The voice: And you can't make Jacob jump off a cliff?  
Christine: That would be a negative The voice: Where did you say stephanie lived again?

"_Edward, please, everything will be explained. Just give me a moment!" Carlisle said again. I didn't say anything, and he took at as a sign that I would listen.  
"Thank you. Now, what I am about to say is extrmely unbelievable, but I need you to understand everything I am about to say is true. Do you fully understand that?" I nodded my head yes. Carlise looked into my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing to tell me.  
_

"Edward, I...changed you." he stopped. He was still looking into my eyes, as if trying to convey something vitally important. I'd changed? Thanks for for the tip, sherlock. Obviously I'd changed. But into what? From what I could tell, I still looked the

same. I even felt the same, except for the lack of heart beat. "Thank you for the hint," I said, sarcasm dripping off every word, "But that doesn't help much, seeing as I don't know what I've changed into." I stared back at him. He sighed and

rubbed his forehead with his hand. This was difficultfor him I realized in a flash. Now I was getting angry. What the hell had he done to me that made it so difficult? After a few more seconds, my patience snapped.

"What! What is it!" I shouted at him. "What makes it so bad that you can hardly tell me? I swear, I'll believe anything you tell me. Just say it!" He looked up at me, at my outburst, slightly shocked. I felt bad about my outburst, but I really wanted

to know, and the hunger ache in my throat was intensifying, getting worse. My eyes searched for something to eat. "Alright Edward, you more than deserve to know. Edward, you are...that is...well, Edward, you're a vampire." Dr. Cullen said. I

stared at him, my hunger momentarily forgotten. Then I burst out in laughter. This man was crazy. A vampire? Didn't he know those were mythical creatures? He got up and came over to me, grasping my shaking shoulders firmly.

"Edward, this is no laughing matter. This is serious! I need you to stop and listen to me." With some difficulty, I stopped laughing long enough to listen to him.

"Edward, you are a vampire, ok?" he asked. I nodded my head, a smile involuntarily curving up my lips. "You don't belive me, do you?" he said.

"I'm sorry, Dr, Cullen but -" I began "Please, "He interrupted, "Call me Carlisle." I nodded.

"Ok, then, Carlisle. Carlisle, Vampires ar mythical creatures. They aren't real. There's no way." I stated. That's when I looked at him. He was looking at me with a strange expression of pity and annoyance.

"What?" I asked.  
"Edward, I am being one hundered per cent serious. Don't you feel that ache in the back of your throat? Don't you know

what that is? Edward, stand up." I stared at him. How did he know about the ache? It was almost unbearable now. He motioned for me to get up. I shrugged and swung my legs over the gurney I was lying on. Suddenly I was standing up.

"Whoa," I said. "What the hell happened?" "Speed. One of the many attributes of what you've become. Now, I want you to hit the wall." he pointed to the concrete wall beside me.

"Hit the wall? Are you insane? I'll break my hand!" He shook his head.  
"Edward, please. I wouldn't ask you to do something if it would hurt you." Carlise said. I sighed and turned to the wall, still

watching him warily out of the corner of my eye. I made a fist, pulled back my arm and let it snap foreward, closing my eyes, waiting for the pain of broken knuckles. When I opened my eyes, gray rubble lay in a pile at my feet and a dust cloud was

just settling. I stared in blatent disbelief. What did he do to me?  
"Do you believe me know, Edward?" Carlisle was asking me. I shook my head, not laughing anymore, backing away from the wall.

"But, this doesn't make sense! It's not in any of the stories! I-I don't even have fangs!" I exclaimed, my mind shying away from the idea that I was a - a. I couldn't bring myself to say it. That's when I heard it. Again.

_'Fangs?! Humph. Poor boy doesn't seem to be taking it well. Better than I'd hoped, but still not well. Maybe I should show him how he looks. Oh, and his thirst, I must do somethig about that, soon!_' But this time, it didn't go away. Then, I realized, it sounded like... Carlisle!  
"Get out of my head!" I yelled at him. He looked at me, shocked.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" he asked, a speculative look in his eyes.  
"I can hear you- your voice in my head. Something about how I'm handling being a - and how I look. And my thirst." I

finished quietly, frantically searching for something to eat. If I didn't eat now, my legs were not going support me anymore. Carlisle seemed to know that. no, he did know that.

_'oh, he's about the fall. I must get him to hunt. I'll worry about him hearing me later. Come on, Edward, we're going to get you something to eat_.' Carlisle came and put his arm around me, supporting my weight, and towed me to the stairs. Right before we went up, he spoke.  
"Ok, Edward, we're going up stairs, but I need you to hold your breath until I say it's ok." He must have seent he fear in my eyes.

"It's ok, you won't die. I'm not even sure we can." I decided right then and there to trust him. He was the only one who could help me now. Slowly, we made our way up the stairs, ever so slowly, until we reached a door. Carlisle looked at me

questioningly, and I nodded that I was ready. He took a deep breath and opened the door, towing me out into a hallway. A hospital hallway. I wa amazed at how long I'd held my breath already, and I didn't feel light headed or anything. What was

going on? I looked at Carlisle, but he was looking ahead, trying to pull me past all the people walking by us, almost running. Why couldn't I breath? My curiosity grew as we moved further and further, until I decided to see why. Quietly, I took an

experimental breath. And instantly froze. My mind froze too, for a split second, before one thought and one thought only drifted in. _Food._

A/n: OK!! Second chapter up! And all in one afternoon! That's what I call skillz! Alright, alright! I hope you like the second chapter! Please review and let me know what you liked and didn't like. Now, I know the language is a little anti-Edward,but remember, at this point he is still a teenager. He needs a few years to mature! So review review review! I don't hold chappie's hostage for reviews, but they are appreciated! Thanks! Third chapter's coming soon!


	3. Feed

Disclaimer: The Voice: Chris, do you own twilight yet?  
Christine: Um, that would still be a no.  
The Voice: So Bella's chance of becoming a vampire is?  
Christine: Slim to none The Voice: Huh. What about in your story?  
Christine: Shut up! No Spoilers! Anywayz, I just want to decicate this chapter to my best friend, who we'll call J, and CourtneyFirehand! Glad you like the story so much! Thanks for your support and reviews! Now, on to the main attraction.

_I was amazed at how long I'd held my breath already, and I didn't feel light headed or anything. What was going on? I looked at Carlisle, but he was looking ahead, trying to pull me past all the people walking by us, almost running. Why couldn't I breath? My curiosity grew as we moved further and further, until I decided to see why. Quietly, I took an experimental breath. And instantly froze. My mind froze too, for a split second, before one thought and one thought only drifted in._ Food.

I looked wildly around the seemingly empty hallway, something inside taking hold of me, what was left of my humanity fading fast, disappearing faster than my heart beat. Finally, my eyes locked onto a person not 20 feet from where I stood.

Carlisle looked at me for a split second, fear, curiosity and alarm mingling on his face.  
_'What is he doing? Oh my god, he's breathing! Damn, we've got to get out of here! Edward, don't, just stop breathing, Edward, _

_Stay focused!_' he thought. But already the sentance was fasing out of my mind as the monster now harboured inside me took over, the sweet, luscious aroma clouding my mind, forcing all other thoughts from my head. My body automatically

slipped into a crouch. it just felt so right! I prepared to lunge. My muscles tightened, I sprung and - suddenly all the breath was knocked out of me as me and something hard, cold and fast charged me into a wall, vice like arms wrapping around me.

I snarled, trying to free my arms, trying to get to whatever was making the ache in my throat more prominent. _'Edward, stop! Stop, Edward! You have to stop! You can feed soon, but not here! You can't! I won't let you take a life! He has a family, Edward, a _

_job and friends, a home, kids who love him! You can't take all that from him! You can't!'_ I didn't care. I wanted his blood, I wanted it so bad it hurt. But it did give me an idea. I went limp under Carlisle, letting him belive I would submit, letting him

think I would give in that easily. Out of the corner of my eye, the man was just turning to look at us. The whole exchange between Carlisle and I took only seconds. But he believed it. Carlisle actually believed I would give in, and let my prey

escape me. _'He's given in. Thank goodness. Now, if I can just get him out of here without incident, everything will be fine_.' Carlisle looked at the man, smiling.

"It's ok, he just passed out. Flu. He needs his exersize." He began to pull back, to get off me, to allow me to get up. It was a mistake on his part. But the little space was all I needed. I moved, blindinly fast, out from underneath him, crouched and

punced before Carlisle could stop me again, landing on top of the man, throwing us both to the floor. I heard Carlisle calling my name only vaguely, more interested in what was at hand.

_'What is he doing!? Why did he jump on me!? What's going on!? Somebody help me!!_' I blinked. The man underneath me was screaming for help. And that's when I felt it. A little piece of me telling me to stop, that this wasn't me, that's I would never

attack someone, that I couldn't attack someone. But the monster inside overwhelmed it, crushing it beneath a tidal wave of hunger and need. I buried my teeth into his neck, and the warm liquid beneath the surface poured into my mouth, only

beginning to satiate my hunger as I fed.  
_'Oh my god, what is he doing! Somebody, stop him! Somebody, anybody! Help me! I - I can't die! I...I need to..to get..away...away'  
_

The thoughts of the man faded as I drank, as I fed the monster inside. It tasted so sweet, like melted chocolate, thick, syrupy, and perfect. When I was finished, I stood up, and looked down at the man I had just killed. As what I had done sunk

in, I became horrified. What had I done? It was as Carlisle had thought, this man had a family, a job, a home. He'd had a life. And I'd thougtlessly taken it from him without a second thought. No, I'd wanted to take it. I felt the monster inside me now, I

presence I knew I'd feel for the rest of my life. And I felt guilt, a wave of guilt, threatening to crush me. I'd heard him, heard him begging for help, trhying to get away even as he weakened, so desperate to stay alive. I'd known he wanted to live, so

much, and yet I'd still taken his life. No. I'd stolen it from him. Anothr horrifying thought struck me. What if I could never control myself? What if this was what it was like for the rest of my life? Would I kill anyone I cam across, thoughtlessly, and

without care or remorse, until I was finished? Until they were dead? I turned to Carlisle, who was looking at me with...pity? This angered me. He had done this to me! He had made me what I was! Why didn't he let me die!? If I'd died like I was

supposed to, this never would have happened. But it was ironic. My life was spared, but another was lost. However, had I'd died, he'd still be alive. A life for a life. I opened my mouth to tell Carlisle it was his fault when I stopped. The monster was

rising up inside me again, still not satiated. Carlisle looked at me curiosly before dragging me along, outside. I held my breath this time, not wanting to kill again. The guilt still raged inside me, and still couldn't believe I'd wanted him so badly

that I ended up killing a man. It made me want to cry, that I'd stooped so low. Apparently, the blood lust part of the stories was true. I didn't want it to be, especially since the rest of the stories didn't seem to be. It figures, the most unpleasant part

would be the true part. My eyes stung, as though tears were coming, but none fell. I looked a Carlise, more upset than before.

"I-I can't cry?" I asked, devestated. I'd killed someone and I couldn't even be properly upset about it?  
"Oh Edward, I'm so sorry!" He said, truley looking sorry. And he was. "No Edward, we can't cry. We can't" When Carlisle said

it, he sounded as though the discovery had devestated him as well. It probably had. By this time, he'd pulled me into the heart of a forest, the sounds of wild life surrounding us. Why did he bring us here? The monster was rearing it's ugly head

again, demanding to be satisfied again, terrifying me. I looked into Carlisle's mind, trying to firgure out what he thought we could do here.

'..._Hmm, some deer, maybe a bird or two near the end? Oh, bear! Maybe a deer to start though, get him used to it_...' Animals? We'd be eating animals? I thought we drank blood? Then it clicked. Animals were mammals. They had blood. I smiled at

Carlisle and hugged him, catching him off gaurd.  
"Thank you," I whispered fervently in his ear. "I don't want to be a monster. But I really need it now! Which way?" I asked,

pulling back. He seemed stunned at my sudden display of thanks. He smiled slightly, pointing north. I flashed him a smile, bounding off in the direction he pointed. I wasn't long until I smelled them. A few moments later, I could see them. A herd of

deer, grazing in a small clearing. This was it! The perfect solution to my problem. I smiled happily, slumping foreward into a crouch. This was the answer to my guilt. And with that lost, comforting thought, I lunged.

A/N: K, hope you liked it! I went for my sis' party, and when I came back, another person had added me to their author alert and one more ahd favorited this story, inspiring to write another chapter tonight. Thanks to xXxDecember PrincessxXx, who favorited both my stories! Yay. See what happens when you review/ add me to your alerts/faves? I swear, I got so happy, I screamed, deafening my fam, then came up here to write. Luckily, summer vacay is starting, so I'll be writing lots more! However, this weekend I'm taking a break. I've churned out three chappies to one story in one day. Exhausting! So I'm taking a small break. But keep reviewing! Courtney, I hope you love this chappie as much as you loved the other ones. More coming soon! Btw, I wanted this story to happen when Edward leaves Bella in New Moon. What the hell was I thinking, starting it one hundered years earlier? I really don't know, but I'm glad you like it! keep reading! Luv ya!  
Sensei Chris


	4. Death

Disclaimer: The Voice: Sensei, do you-  
Christine: NO! NO, I DON'T! GO FIND STEPHANIE! SHE OWNS IT! GAH! Dedicated to CourtneyFirehand and Jocelyn! Luv u guys! keep reviewing! Hope you like this chappie, too!

_"Thank you," I whispered fervently in his ear. "I don't want to be a monster. But I really need it now! Which way?" I asked, pulling back. He seemed stunned at my sudden display of thanks. He smiled slightly, pointing north. I flashed him a smile, bounding off in the direction he pointed. I wasn't long until I smelled them. A few moments later, I could see them. A herd of deer, grazing in a small clearing. This was it! The perfect solution to my problem. I smiled happily, slumping foreward into a crouch. This was the answer to my guilt. And with that last, comforting thought, I lunged._

The deer didn't have a chance. None of them did. After a few moments, Carlisle was there beside me, feeding as well. We were making short work of the herd. Compared to the man I had killed earlier, this tasted like watered down pop as

opposed to the richest, sweetest wine ever made. But it still satiated the thirst just the same, calming the beast inside me. I still craved for people's blood instead of this cheap imitation, but I refused to hurt people, to become a monster, a

nightmare. The stars twinkled down on the two of us coldly, as if shaming our existance. It didn't matter. I would still rather have death than this half life of no heart beat, no tears and a thirst that refused to be calmed. I would seek death as soon

as possible. As soon as I could move without the crippling need. Minutes later, I stood up, wiping the blood from my mouth with the sleeve of my already stained shirt. I had finally buried the aching need, at least for a little while, enough to leave.

The herd lay scattered in carnage around us. I shuddered in disgust at how quickly I'd given myself over to the monster now harboured inside me. Carlisle stood up beside me, just having finished off the last deer. Miraculously, his white doctors coat

and black pants were absent of any trace of blood. The only hint that he'd been out here was the mud on the knees of his pants. "Ok Edward , are you ready to go?" Carlisle asked me, caution in his voice. _'I hope he can handle this. We need to get _

_back to my home. I have so much to tell him about this new life'  
_I cleared my throat. I might as well tell him now. I would need his help anyways. He looked at me, his eyes full of questions -

and worry.  
"Carlisle, there's something I need to tell you," I began. I wasn't quite sure how to go about this. He'd changed me for a

reason. But I didn't want this. " Carlisle, I don't want this." he looked confused.  
"Well, there's some bears down to the east, but I thought I'd start you off on something easy," he said, slightly embarrased.

I looked down, uncomfortable now.  
"No, thank you, I mean, I don't want this." I gestured towards my newly enhanced body. He still looked confused. I sighed

"Carlisle, I want to die. I wanted to die. What is this? I don't have a heart beat, I don't have to breathe. I need to drink blood in order to survive, for Gods sake! I killed someone! I can break a cement wall with my bare hands, I can run faster

than a train. I'm not even human. I can't even cry," I finished quietly, sitting down and leaning up against a tree. Understanding lit up his eyes. He came over to me, and in a very fatherly way, sat and put his arm around my shoulders, comforting me.

"Edward, I understand! I really do. I went through exactly the same thing as you, believe me. But give it a chance. This half life may not be much, but it is something. You can't change what you are, but you can make the most of what you've been given"

I stared ahead, quickly coming to a descision. "I'll give it a week," I said. I didn't want this. I didn't! But I would give it a chance.

A/N: Ok, this is a weak chapter. I'm not very happy with it. What makes me even more unhappy is that I just got my New Moon book back and found out that I got Edwards beginning all wrong. Almost every last bit. However, that's irrelevant anymore, as it's irrelevant to the story anywayz. So, here's the deal. Glad you like the story, but it's way to long from where I want it to be. So it's going to be sort of touch and go! Here's what I'm going to do. I want you to review to me all the parts you want written about. I am going to write a chapter about every time someone joins the family, and some of Twilight and New Moon, but trough the hundered years, tell me what you want! If you don't, this story is going to go down the tubes, and fast. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
Love you all! Till the next chappie!

A/N: Ok folks, I've gotten about 100 more hits since I posted this chapter, but I've had to fix a few things, and post it again. However, NO ONE has reviewed! People, thanks for liking my story, but I NEED HELP! I can't sort through 100 years of stories to get where I want to be! Tell me what you want to see!!


	5. Sleep

Disclaimer: The voice: Steph said you were borrowing her characters to write your story!  
Christine: Er, yeah, I am. Your point?  
The Voice: Well, you can make the characters do stuff!  
Christine: Well, sure, but nothing they wouldn't normally do. The Voice: But then-  
Christine: NO! I ALREADY SAID, NO! Geez, it's already been written. I can't rewrite things like that!  
The Voice: But what about-  
Christine: No! I can't do it. Now leave me alone. I have a chapter to write here. Geez.

" _Carlisle, I don't want this." he looked confused.  
"Well, there's some bears down to the east, but I thought I'd start you off on something easy," he said, slightly embarrased now.  
I looked down, uncomfortable now.  
"No, thank you, I mean, I don't want this." I gestured towards my newly enhanced body. He still looked confused. I sighed "Carlisle, I want to die. I wanted to die. What is this? I don't have a heart beat, I don't have to breathe. I need to drink blood in order to survive, for Gods sake! I killed someone! I can break a cement wall with my bare hands, I can run faster than a train. I'm not even human. I can't even cry," I finished quietly, sitting down and leaning up against a tree. Understanding lit up his eyes. He came over to me, and in a very fatherly way, sat and put his arm around my shoulders, comforting me.  
"Edward, I understand! I really do. I went through exactly the same thing as you, believe me. But give it a chance. This half life may not be much, but it is something. You can't change what you are, but you can make the most of what you've been given"  
I stared ahead, quickly coming to a descision. "I'll give it a week," I said. I didn't want this. I didn't! But I would give it a chance._

The next week week was hard for me. I was unused to the strength, the speed, the grace. The thirst. I didn't feed from humans again, as I had come to call them. I was clearly no longer one of them. Every day was a challenge for me, trying to

stay in controll of my thirst, trying to keep in charge of my emotions. It was almost agony. I still felt horrible for taking that mans life, but what could I do? It was done, and there wasn't a thing I could do to change it. So I moved on. The night after

we went hunting, Carlisle showed me my reflection. I was beautiful, even for a man. My hair shone in the light, my skin unmarked and pale, my body perfect, muscles defined, red eyes gleaming. They were the only thing I really disliked about my

new body. They were the eyes of a predator, a reminder of what I was, and never would be again. I had to hunt at least three times a day in the beginning, but every time I would hold out little long, five minutes or thirty, stretching the

pirameters of the thirst, prolonging my control. Slowly, very slowly, I was getting better. Monday was good. I found a grizzley bear, and discovered that it was no match for me, even defenseless as I was. Maybe defenseless isn't the right

term. I was unarmed. But try as I might, I could never hold out for long, and it always ended the same way, with me sprinting out into the thick woods, my senses taking over, puncing on some animal or another. It was monday I found out

about the other flaw in our kind, in my kind. We couldn't sleep. Sunday I thought I was simply to excited to sleep, new emotions and energy coursing through me. I was amazed when I didn't even feel tired the next day, but by Monday night I

should have been exhausted. I decided to go and shower, wash the animal blood from my face and skin, refresh me. Maybe a nice soothing shower would calm me, relax me enough for sleep. However, when I got out of the shower, after drying

myslef off, I noticed for the first time that there was no bed in my room. In fact, the room was totally empty, the white walls glaring at me. How I had missed this before, I will never know. Carlisle had told me I could furnish it as I wanted, but I

hadn't given it much thought. I had been spending most of my time outside, testing my skill, running through the forest behind the small house, exerting my self control when a new animal scent would drift by. One or twice I even smelled human

that day, but I resisted, turnning to run in the opposite direction. I was proud that I hadn't reacted quite as I had the first time. The monster in my chest told me I should turn around right now and chase down the human in my woods. But I kept

running, away instead. I even tested my strength, creating my own personal meadow to relax outside in. The first time the sun shone on me, I almost passed out. Except that I couldn't pass out. Rainbows exploded from my skin as though shining

off a million tiny diamonds inbedded in my skin. I smiled. This was amazing. But my smile quickly faded. This was only another sign of what I was - and what I wasn't. What kind of life could I have, always hiding in the shadows like a real creature of

the night? I shook my head, disspelling the thought. Carlisle could do it. I would, too. If I decided to live that long. I shook my head, coming back to the present. How had I missed the fact that I didn't have a bed? It was one of the most

nessessary items humans had in their old life. I'd spent the last six weeks of my life on one! How had the fact that I didn't have a bed escape me? I sighed. At least I wasn't tired. If I had to, though, I suppose I could always pull the cushions off

the coach and grab a blanket to sleep on. With a back up plan in mind, I went ot find Carlisle. He would know what was wrong, why I wasn't tired. I went down the hall to his study, knocking quietly on the door, even though he probably heard

me coming. "Come in," He said quietly from the inside. I heard him perfectly - another perk of being a vampire. Slowly, I turned the knob and entered his study.

"Is everything alright, Edward," Carlisle asked me, nothing but mild concern etched in his abnormally handsome features.  
"Um, pretty much, yes, everything is o. Except, I was wondering...," I hesitated, not quite sure how to ask, afraid of

sounding stupid.  
Carlisle sensed my hesistation.

"Edward, you can ask me anything, and I swear I will help you to the best of my abilities," he said, smiling asuringly. I smiled back.

"Right, well, I was just wondering why I don't have a bed," I finished, eyes on the floor. I looked up in time to see his face smooth over into a calm mask. I looked up at him, waiting for an answer.

_'I was hoping to put this off for a little longer...maybe I should have told him sooner. But really, how long could I have let it go'  
_

"Well, Edward, I don't know how to tell you this, really I don't," Carlisle started, worry flitting aacross his face.  
''Just say it," I replied.

"Ok. Edward, we - that is, our kind- we don't sleep," he said, a strange look coming onto his face. I was shocked. We couldn't sleep? How is that possible!? That doesn't even make sense! My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened

exponentially. Carlisle came over to me and out his hands on my shoulders, looking me straight in the face.  
"Edward, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't kow how to tell you. I'm sorry," he said, pulling me into a fatherly hug. My mind

wouldn't accept the fact that sleep was now forever out of my grasp.  
"I suppose now there's only one more thing to tell you," Carlisle said. I instantly became wary. What now, I couldn't laugh?

"We don't age." That was something I wasn't expecting. "So, you changed me at seventeen, so I'll always be..." I couldn't finish. He nodded.

"Seventeen." It was too much, more than I'd asked for, more I didn't want. I was shaking, from head to toe, shaking all over. With an agonized growl, I was running, out of the house, into the woods, running, in no particular direction, just running.

A/N: Alright, here's another chapter for you guys. I really wanted to get the part of him not being able to sleep in there, and the next chapter will be the end of the week! Hope you like it! Remember, it's going to be touch and go, so review and tell me what you want to see in the next 100 years! Love ya! Til the next Chapter! Btw, there's a poll up on my profile!! Check it out! Do you think Bella got bratty in Eclipse?  
Chris Sensei


	6. Choice

Disclaimer: Christine: It it gone? -glances from side to side- K, I don't own Twilight. Savvy?  
The Voice: But you said-  
Christine: No! I don't! I swear, I don't! -runs away screaming-

_"I suppose now there's only one more thing to tell you," Carlisle said. I instantly became wary. What now, I couldn't laugh?  
"We don't age." That was something I wasn't expecting. "So, you changed me at seventeen, so I'll always be..." I couldn't finish. He nodded.  
"Seventeen." It was too much, more than I'd asked for, more I didn't want. I was shaking, from head to toe, shaking all over. With an agonized growl, I was running, out of the house, into the woods, running, in no particular direction, just running._

Tuesday was better. There was no more surprises, nothing left to surprise me. I became a little better at control, holding out for ten minutes before I finally went careening out the door. The shadows of the forest flashed by as I sped into the forest,

searching. The monster that was now my constant companion reared it's head inside me, slowly taking over. I let it, giving my self over to my senses. Time passed quicker when I became the monster, flashing by faster than I would have thought

possible. I fed for three hours, only just satisfying the monster, changing my eyes from black to a stange orange that was almost red. Carlisle had let me borrow some clothes from him, and I could draw a map of the forest in the back yard for

anyone who asked for it - if I could restrain myself from drinking them dry. But outside was beginning to bore me. I'd decided to spend the next few days furnishing the huge room Carlisle had given me. I hadn't begun to think of it as my room yet.

First, I would decide the essentials. But what was the use of a bed room is a person didn't need a bed? I suppose it would just be a place to live. So it would be my living room. Even if I was technically dead. But how could I? I couldn't go out in

public with out becoming mass murderer. Besides, I was supposed to be dead. Maybe Carlisle could help. Yes, he'd said I could go to him if I ever needed help. Carlisle was in his study again, finishing some paper work from the hospital. I stopped

briefly outside the door, preparing to knock. "Come in, Edward," he said, my hand a fraction of an inch from the door. This perplexed me. How had he known I was there? When I opened the door, Carlisle saw my confused expression and smiled.

"I heard you coming. You're not as quiet as you think," he said, as though reading my mind. I smiled sheepishly.  
"What is it you need, Edward?" he asked, continuing. "Well, Carlisle, I just decided that I should probably finish my room. I'll

probably be spending most of my time there now," I said quietly. Carlisle looked at me for a moment.  
'Maybe I should have when he asked...No, he needs to give this a chance. He may thank me later..' I stopped listening.

"Sure, Edward. Ok, I have some catalogues right here. Feel free to get anything you feel you need." He handed me a thick stack of catalogues that looked really heavy. Surprisingly, they felt like feathers in my hands. Would I ever get used to the

strength, the so-called perks? I spent the rest of the night looking through the thick books, only ordering what I would need. Carlisle had said I could get anything, but I didn't want to impose. After all, I wasn't family, I wasn't even a friend, not yet. It

wasn't my right. In the end, I got a small couch, some curtains, four standing lights, a desk, a chair and four floor-to-ceiling book shelfs. The sin was beginning to rise over the tops of the trees in the back yard when I finally looked up from finishing

the furniture catalogue. I grinned shortly when I realized I had made it through the night without tearing out the door to feed. But the grin vanished when I felt the familiar ache building slowly but consistently in my throat. I sighed and slowly

walked out into the back yard, sniffing for animals. That was when one scent specifically caught my nose. I's smelt this twice before. The first time had ended in disaster. The second, triumph. It was time for a tie breaker. But this time, the scent was

much stronger than it had been the second time I'd smelt it. It was much closer. The down wind wasn't helping me any in keeping my resolve. I was running toward it before I'd even conciously thought to do so. My control was already slipping,

faster and faster as I came closer, the beast inside quickly taking control, more completely than it had before. Just before it disappeared altogether, I grabbed desprately for what was left of my human facade. I forced myself to stop, to think about

what I was doing. The scent was clearly human - no other scent would draw me in as quickly as that. Which meant it would be a life I was taking, a true night mare, a thief, a monster. _'But it's your nature,' the monster argued. 'It's what your _

_supposed to do. Don't fight your nature_.' I agreed with him. I saw the twisted mask of an animal my face became when I was the monster clearly inside my head. It grinned darkley, growling in anticipation and victory.

_'No_,' the last human part of me fought back. _'It's not. You're not a murderer, you're not a monster. Don't do it. Your not like that'  
_

I didn't move, torn between two options. Physically, there was nothing I wanted more than to rip, to tear, to attack the weak human only meters away, to drink his warm blood, to end his life. But emotionally, I wanted no more than to run, to

get away from the temptation, to let him keep living. _'Don't fight what you are. This is what you are now. Don't fight it_,' the monster coaxed me again. I took a few more steps toward the man, the monster taking over again.

'_NO_!' the humane part screamed at me, but I kept going, the voice already fading. With a last frustrated snarl, the humane part of me, the weaker part of me, dredged up how I'd felt after I'd killed for the first time, guilty beyond all reason, terrified

of what I'd become and agony that nothing I could do would probably stop me from doing the same thing again. It stopped me dead in my tracks, shook the beast inside me, just enough for me to wheel around and shoot through the forest faster

than I'd ever moved before. The scent faded, leaving me free. I stopped and gasped for air, air I no longer needed, shocked that I'd been able to, at least once, beat the monster. But it kept nagging me, what I could've had, how sweet it would be

compared to what I could now hunt. All through Thursday, Friday and Saturday, my small purchases arrived. I spent much time in my living room, contemplating my existence. I'd almost killed twice. One life, right after my own had been saved. As if

a trade. But it could and most likely would. Could I continue living if it meant killing people, people with actual lives? But what if I could? Carlisle worked in a hospital, a place where people came in bleeding all the time. Surely, over time, I could exert

the same self control. Surely so. But how many would I kill, how many would die before I could gain complete control? How many would suffer as a result of my existing? No. I would make sure it didn't happen again. I would feed as often as I had

to, practice until perfect. I would not slip. I could see the sun rising over the tops of the trees out my window, sunday morning, the day I would either die or continue to exist. My desicion made, I went down the the kitchen, which was never

used, to meet Carlisle. He was waiting for me, of course. A sad smile rested on his face, axiousness alive in his eyes. Which would I choose.

_'I really hope he doesn't decide to die. It's been so lonely. And...and his mother begged me...I had to...to try_.' His thoughts startled me, threw my choice. My mother had asked this? She must have known...something. It didn't affect the outcome though.

"Carlisle, I have given your life-style a week. And I have come to a desicion. I will...continue to live, for the time being." Relief broke out across his face. This confused me a little. Why did he care so much? "Thank you, Edward. You can't imagine how

it's been. I'm glad." He came to hug me. "You can't possibly understand...When you were in the hospital, I was so afraid you would die. You were in no way related to me, I should have not felt anything but professional towards you and your mother.

But I was forming an attatchement to the two of you. It was like watching my own son die by the time you began to die. But your mother made me promise, she made me promise to help you to the best of my ability, to help you in a way no one else could. So thank you, Edward, for choosing to stay. I'm very happy." And in a way, I was too.

A/N: Ok ok, not a bad chappie, all things considered. Here's where we're going to begin missing some chunks of the story, though, because coming up in the next chapter...SOMEONE JOINS THE SMALL FAMILY!! I swear I will dedicate the next chapter to whoever can tell me who joins the fam next in their review!! Plus, there is a poll up on my profile guys!! So, review for a dedication, vote in the poll for the heck of it and remember, also include in your review what you want me to wrie about in the hundered years till we get to Bella!! Love you all!  
Chris Sensei


	7. Esme

Disclaimer: The Voice: Christine told me to tell you that she does in fact own Twilight and that Breaking Dawn will be about-  
Christine: That's no what i said!! I said I don't own it and I have no idea what Breaking Dawn will be about! That's it, come here you little -  
The Voice: EHMAGAWD! SHE'S GOT ME, SOMEONE HELP!! HOLY CRAP, HOLY CR-  
Christine: Ahem, right. This chapter is dedicated to...danisu20, who was the first to respond in a review who came next! There were a couple, but congratulations on being first! Gotta be faster, guys! Losta love, and read on!

"_Carlisle, I have given your life-style a week. And I have come to a desicion. I will...continue to live, for the time being." Relief broke out across his face. This confused me a little. Why did he care so much? "Thank you, Edward. You can't imagine how it's been. I'm glad." He came to hug me. "You can't possibly understand...When you were in the hospital, I was so afraid you would die. You were in no way related to me, I should have not felt anything but professional towards you and your mother. But I was forming an attatchement to the two of you. It was like watching my own son die by the time you began to die. But your mother made me promise, she made me promise to help you to the best of my ability, to help you in a way no one else could. So thank you, Edward, for choosing to stay. I'm very happy." And in a way, I was too._

Days were lonely when Carlisle wasn't around. Even though I spent most of my time by myself, it was nice to know that someone else was here if I ever needed them. However, as it was, I was alone, Carlisle working at the hospital, and I in my

room, brooding. It had been a year and four months since I'd been changed. I'd stuck to Carlisle's diet with a few slip ups, more than I'd like to admit. And every time I'd fed on human blood, it made me sing, it made me happy, it made me want

MORE. And sometimes I would continue, keep hunting, keep feeding. Sometimes I only found a human when I was almost finished, and would only need one. The moster inside got stronger, more prominent every time I had human blood. It tried to

convince me it was right, that this was my nature, this was what I was supposed to do. Sometimes I thought it was right. Through the days, I'd think it was right, and I'd wanted to hunt for human, to actually look for them. But then I'd remember

the after math, the unimaginable guilt that crashed down upon me after every kill. The monster had learned to cope with that guilt, to smother it so I could continue hunting. I was becoming better at tuning out the thoughts of my prey. They

weren't as loud, but they were still there, begging for life, for help, for a chance to escape. That, too, was surpressed, until the end of my hunts. The guilt was always worse when it'd all been human blood, crushing me, making it hard to breath,

making me hate myself, my existance. If I didn't exist, those people would still be alive. But what could I do? Six months ago, Carlisle told me the last secret about vampires that he had managed to keep from me. We couldn't die. There was no

possible way, except one, and he'd refused to do it if I asked. There was one other coven in Italy who could maybe do it, but they would most likely be just as reluctant. My only hope was to try and stick to the diet. But the taste of human blood

would not leave me, would not fade, and time and time again, I'd find my slef over a human corpse. It'd been six times in the last month. Even if I did die, heaven's gates were closed to me. I glanced up at the clock. Carlisle would be home in another

hour, his shift at the hospital almost over. We were preparing to move soon. My murders were becoming to frequent. I tried, I really did, to stick to Carlisle's diet. It was the better way for our kind, for me. But the taste of human blood was just so

GOOD... one sniff of human and it would all be over. Yes, heaven's gates would never open for me. My soul would forever be trapped in this body, never to pass on. But did I even have a soul? My kind were made for killing, needing human blood to

survive. When we changed, did we even have sould anymore? Was it an automatic default that our souls left us, as though they knew what we could do? What we would do? A crashing sound followed by piercing screams from downstairs brought

me out of the darker recesses of my mind and I leapt up, prepared to run or kill, depending on the intruder. I rushed down stairs, afraid at what I would find. The screaming contiued, building in sound, stopping for two seconds, than starting up

again, louder than the one before it. I stopped in the front hall, shocked. Carlisle was standing in our front doorway, the doors thrown open to the night. it took me a few moments to realize that he was holding something, the thing that was

screaming. After another second, I realized it was a woman. She was curling in on her self, small spazams rocking through her body, her hands clenched in pain, holding her head. Her long auburn hair cascaded over Carlisle's arm. He looked slightly

dazed, but determined as he moved from the doorwy and swiftl passed me, up the stairs, the womans screams echoing in my ears. He'd done it again. He'd changed another human. I quickly spun around and hurtled up the stairs, following the screams to Carlisle's barely used room.

"Carlisle! Why would you change another human?! What were you thinking!?" I yelled at him. After all he had said to me about stealing human life, about their family, their homes, their jobs, their children, he'd gone and changed a human. That

was worse than killing them. They'd remember the lives they'd had before, they'd remember everything they'd left behind, they'd remember the life they couldn't go back to. This woman would be no exception. "Edward, please! Do not think me so dense!" Carlisle retorted. He lead me out of the room and shut the door.

"Do you honestly think I would change a human unless they asked for it or it was nesseccary? Do you remember when I changed you? It was to save your life! The woman in there? She was brought straight to the morgue. She had jumped off a cliff. By all rights, she should very, very dead. Had I not been there, she would be." He turned and went back into the room.

The screaming had started again. He left me there, stunned, for the second time in ten minutes. I turned around and looked at the woman screaming on the bed. How had I doubted Carlisle for even a second? He would never do anything that would

ruin a human life. I shook my head, disspelling the stupor. He sat there by the bed, holding her hand, apologizing everytime she screamed. I turned and walked down the hall to my room, still a bit stunned. I went in and closed the door and moved to the couch, sitting down, the womans scream echoing in my head.

A/N: Awright, another chappie! I apologize for taking so long updating, but I was at my friends cottage (no computer). But here it is, chapter seven! Next chapter, more esme! Now, then next chapter will be dedicated to whoever can tell me where Edward was born. Tell me in a review! But remeber, review as well! Need to know I'm doing a good job guys! Thx! And keep reading!


	8. Awake

Disclaimer: Christine: Eeeeeeer. Ahem. The Voice has suffered a terrible accident. It was horrible. Black smoke and bits of my future disclaimers floating around. It, er, spontaneously...combusted. So, I'll be holding auditions for my new disclaimer voice! PM me or put in your review how you'd write a disclaimer for my story. It needs to be funny while still retaining some amount of seriousness! So make me laugh while getting the point across and you've got the job. As well, this chapter is dedicated to...edforever! But I'm making a new rule. You must include a review when anwering the dedication question and, for the love of Edward (I so call dibs), be enthusiastic. Don't have those two requirements, the dedication will go to someone else. So, in view of the new rules, an honourable mention goes to CourtneyFirehand for her enthusiastic response. Now, on with the show!

_How had I doubted Carlisle for even a second? He would never do anything that would ruin a human life. I shook my head, disspelling the stupor. He sat there by the bed, holding her hand, apologizing everytime she screamed. I turned and walked down the hall to my room, still a bit stunned. I went in and closed the door and moved to the couch, sitting down, the womans scream echoing in my head._

I spent the next three days outside, hunting, working again on my self control. I couldn't be in there while she screamed. It brought back memories I'd buried long ago without a second glance. Even when I'd manage to escape her screams, her

thoughts screamed at me, begged for release, for death, for an escape from the pain. I had to leave. There was nothing I wanted more than to save her from this horrible half life. If you could call it that. But Carlisle's thought's told me to leave it

alone, that in the end she would be greatful. I didn't know if he was wrong, but I was starting to dislike the doctor. In the beginning, I had stuck to him like glue, needing the support more than I would admit. But now, I was ready to be on my

own. I could handle the feeding. I was doing better, keeping the frenzy down to twice a day. The monster inside me was dominant, no longer inside, but what I had become. It was right. But I fought it anyways. Because, in my heart of hearts, I

truley knew that all Carlisle wanted was a better life for us, to be able to keep living as we always had. He'd found a better way to live, an alternative. After he'd shown me this, how could I throw it in his face, how could I give it up, knowing there

was a better option? _But it's not what you're made for_,' the monster whispered to me. _Don't fight what you are_, _what you've become,'_ _No, Edward_,' the much smaller, very barely there humane part of me argued back. _You are not a monster_. _You never _

_were. Don't start now_.' The arguments raged every day. More often than not, the humane part won, and grew everyday. But it still was rarely enough when confronted with the animalistic desire. _But you already have started_the beast tried to convince

me, to reel me back into it's warm, comforting, imprisoning arms. _Finish what you start, Edward'_  
'_Don't_,' the other voice became a little stronger, enough to hold me to my place. It was easier with the animals so close, an

alternative option. _Don't give in, Edward. You're stronger than that._ _We both know you are_.' I wanted so much to agree with the human part that was left. But the monster has begun to reach for me. So I shoved both to the back of my head and

searched for deer. The human part grew a little stronger. I quickly made my way back to the house. The womans three days of living hell were over, and Carlisle had asked me to be there to help make things easier. I would help. I knew how it felt, to

have to accept the word of one man that you really were what you'd become. Two men were easier to believe. I slowly went up the stairs, human paced, and knocked on the door. The knock sounded loud in the unnatural silence of the house. I

opened the door to see a pair of gold eyes and a pair of bright, ruby eyes staring at me. The woman was beautiful, with carmel hair waving softly to just past her shoulders, framing her face. She smiled tentatively at me, and I smiled back, trying

to be reassuring. It probably looked like a sneer. But the woman smiled a little wider, reassured despite how my smile came out. I went and sat down by Carlisle, facing her. "Hello," I began, "My name is Edward." She smiled shyly at me.

"Hello, Edward. My name is Esme," She replied. She looked happy enough to be alive, but some unknown sadness lurked beneath the surface, along with confusion.

"Esme, welcome. My name is Carlisle," he introduced himself. Esme smiled wider when she looked at Carlisle. After the pain she had gone through because of him, she must have a very good reason for wanting to stay alive. Or regret a very stupid

mistake. She wouldn't be smiling much longer. Not once hse knew. "Esme, I must apologize," Carlisle began. "I know what you went through. Edward and I both have been trough it as well. And I am sorry for the pain, but it was the only way to

save your life." Her smile faltered. "My life..." Esme muttered, more to herself than to us. Her eyes widened. "My life!" she exclaimed, the confusion vanishing, the sadness breaking through and evolving into grief faster than I would have thought

possible before. She hunched over and put her head in her hands, dry sobs ripping through her chest, shaking her small frame. After a few moments, she raised her head and looked at us, a little fear showing through the grief. "What's wrong

with me!" she half yelled, half asked. "Why can't I cry!? Where are my tears!?" This wasn't going to be easy. I was begining to see the trouble Carlisle had had with me. Carlisle took her hand and held on, trying to calm her down.

"I's part of what you are now," he said. More horror showed through. What kind of monster didn't cry?  
'What is he talking about, what I am NOW' her thoughts burst into my head.

"He means your not the woman you were when you went to the hospital," I explained. She turned to look at me. Her eyes stunned me. Pain, horror and grief raged inside them, they tortured her. What had happened to her?

"Esme, why were you at the hospital?" I asked finally breaking the short silence. She looked down, but I already knew. The second she thought about it, I knew. I waited for her to speak.

"I-I was at the hospital because...I jumped from a cliff." she whispered. Carlisle looked staggared. Buthe didn't know the reason behind it.

"Why ever would you do such a thing!?" ha managed to gasp. She looked at him now, pain holding dominence in her eyes for the moment. "I lost my baby," Esme said, barely audible even to our extremely senstitive hearing. Comprehension

dawned on Carlisle's face.

"A few weeks ago, I gave birth to a son. Unfortunately, he wasn't born healthy. However, the doctors assured me he would be alright. So we brought him home. But he only got sicker. Finally, a couple days ago, I woke up to go find my baby, and he

was dead in his crib," she finished. She looked as though she'd be drowning in her tears if she could cry. She did dry sob, and grief and sadness settled over her like a heavy blanket. Carlisle moved beside her and enveloped her in a hug. She

cried against his shoulder for a few minutes, before Carlisle pulled back and looked at her.  
"I am terribly sorry for your loss," he said, "But Edward and I must explain what you are. Do you feel the ache in the back of your throat?" She nodded.

"Let us know when it becomes too much. Alright?" she nodded again, silent and scared.  
_If there's any sign of her about to bolt to feed, stop her'. _Carlisle instructed me. I nodded quickly. She hadn't noticed the

exchange. "Esme, you've been changed," Carlisle began to explain. "You're not really human anymore," He said, getting the big shock out of the way. He continues to explain while I kept a close eyes on her thoughts. She was getting more and more

thirsty, and it was starting to hurt her. She woldn't last mugh longer. She would be able to hold on. She would be able to- She sprang from the bed like it was on fire, racing for the door. But I was already there, wrapping my arms around her and

helping Carlisle drag her outside while she writhed like we were taking her to the hangman. Once in the forest, we released her, knowing there weren't humans for miles, making sure she found the deer first. I siezed the oppertunity and found some

more deer myself. When Esme had finished, we brought her back to the house. She believed us now. The next few weeks were better than before. It was nicer, having another companion to hunt and spend time with. It was better for me. I now

also had to look out for Esme, and I would not slip up and damn her to life I'd had no choice in. She was good company. Motherly to me, though we'd only known each other a short while. She was a very compassionate woman. Over the next

few weeks, she shared with me her story, of how she'd come to jump off the cliff, and I'd shared mine, about the spanish flu. The humane part of me strengthened as I realized I'd found a person who could be like a mother to me, if I let her. Not to replace mine, but to be my second mother. A few days later, we finished packing and moved to New York City.

A/N: Ok, I am reall, really dying to get to the action, I'm almost dead here. So, I hope you like the chapter. I rather like it. I'm struggling to get to a place where the Innocent Human Edward leaves off and the Dark Edward comes out, and change it into the Gentle if-you-know-him Edward we all love. So, the dedication question it...Who joins the Cullen family next? That's right, another family member!So, review review review, and I'll update soon!


	9. Rosalie

Authors note on the bottom added. Read it.

Disclaimer: Fortunately, I managed to save some bits of my disclaimer, for just such an emergency! Some nonsense along the lines of me not owning The Twilight series. Pfft. Ok then. Anyways! The chapters dedication goes to...BellaandEdwardLover!! You were the first to answer the dedication with an enthusiastic review included! Yes, the are pretty easy questions, but they will get harder. And now, on with the show!!

_When Esme had finished, we brought her back to the house. She believed us now. The next few weeks were better than before. It was nicer, having another companion to hunt and spend time with. It was better for me. I now also had to look out for Esme, and I would not slip up and damn her to life I'd had no choice in. She was good company. Motherly to me, though we'd only known each other a short while. She was a very compassionate woman. Over the next few weeks, she shared with me her story, of how she'd come to jump off the cliff, and I'd shared mine, about the spanish flu. The humane part of me strengthened as I realized I'd found a person who could be like a mother to me, if I let her. Not to replace mine, but to be my second mother. A few days later, we finished packing and moved to New York City._

I couldn't remember the last time I'd tasted human blood. We'd moved to New York City six months ago, and I had looked at it as a fresh start, a chance to start over. So far, I hadn't tasted human blood. I hadn't given in. But I hadn't forgotten it. However, the time with Esme had continuesly strengthened my human part, made me stronger. But it did not make me

immune. I was careful to stay away from humans. I wouldn't be able to resist that. Hunting was one of my favorite times now. It came more naturally, and animal blood did not seem so horrible as opposed to human blood. It was nice to not be alone, either, to have motivation to stick to the difficult diet. Esme almost always prowled along beside me. The house where

we lived on the edge of the City was a bit bigger than the one Carlisle and I had lived in in Chicago. It had to be, with Esme and I now all living together. We even had two extra rooms. I thought it was a bit much at first, but I soon realized, it was perfect - for us. I stiffened as the sent of fox drifted by my nose. I was after it in a heartbeat, Esme close behind me. We

closed in quickly, then punced. None got away. We finished up quickly and ran the fifteen miles back to the thousein fifteen minutes. I really liked the new house. It was red brick with black shingles and a white porch was attatched to the front. A low squealing seemed to be coming from inside. Esme and I slowed to a walk, cautiosly entering the house. A soon as the

door shut, shrieking erupted from the basement. We both stiffened, then streaked to the basement, tearing the door off its hinges. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I stopped dead in my tracks. There, on a small bed, was none other than Rosalie Hale, the very essence of high society. She was writhing in pain, screaming at the fire burning through her blood.

Half a second later, she wrenched her eyes open. They were wild, searching. Finally, they locked onto mine. A half relieved sigh escaped her lips.  
'Finally, people who will understand, who will help me' she thought.

"Help me!" she screamed at us. My eyes were frozen wide with shock. I knew that if I looked at Esme, she would be mirroring my expression. I struggled to get my expression under control, trying to hide my shock and disapproval behind a calm mask. I walked up to Carlisle, beside Rosalie's bed. He must have had a reason for this. He would be thinking about it.

Esme walked over as well, thinking about how horrible it was that this girl had to be changed.  
"Kill me!" she screamed up at us. My eyes widened slightly again. Begging for death? I suppose I had done the same thing, but to hear it said with such conviction, I truley wanted to help her. "Pleas! Please, I want to die! It's too much! It's just too much! Help me! Kill me!" She sobbed. My heart wrenched in compassion to her, but I made sure my face remained smooth. I

looked at Carlisle. What had happened? And I saw. I saw Rosalie walking down a dark street, saw her step begin to quicken when she was across from the drunks, then stop and approach them. I saw one of them sling an arm around her shoulders and her smile, then become alarmed in seconds. I watched as her fiancee, Royce tore her jacket from her shoulders and as

she turned to run away, one of his friends grabbing her hair, another grabbing her arm. I watched as they pulled her to the ground and I watched what they did next. It made me sick, but I was careful to remain expressionless. The exchange took only moments. But still, to damn her to a life ruled by a monster...I know I'd rather be dead. No one would ask for this.

Humans die everyday. Why should she be saved?  
"What were you thinking, Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?" I was irritated he'd changed yet another human. He hadn't asked her, I knew that. "I couldn't just let her die," He replied, looking at Rosalie's face, contorted with pain. "It was too much - too horrible, too much waste." I ran a hand through my hair.

"I know," I said. How well I knew.  
"It was too much waste," he said again. " I couldn't leave her." Esme moved up and put her hands on Carlisle's shoulders. The love that had srung up between the two was truely amazing. Within the few short weeks they had known eachother,

their relationship grew stronger than that of any humans I had known. "Of course you couldn't," she reassured him.  
"People die all the time," I reminded them. "Don't you think she's just a little recognizable? The Kings will have to put up a huge search - not that anyone suspects the fiend," I growled. There was silence, even from Rosalie, who still writhed on the

bed. "What are we going to do with her," I asked, my mind still on what had happened to her.  
Carlisle sighed. "That's up to her, of course. She may want to go her own way." Rosalie's eyes widened in sheer terror. A tear rolled down her face. I sighed, frustrated, and went back up stairs. I couldn't believe he'd changed another human. She

would hate this life, I knew. She lived to be admired. It would be hard for her to live in solitude for years, if she was able to stick to Carlisle's diet, or forever if she could not. I could tell the pain was beginning to fade. She was thinking it. I would never leave Carlisle alone again. Everytime I did, he changed another human. Esme had stayed down stairs with Rosalie,

comforting her through the last couple of hours, soothing her and holding her hand. My thoughts drifted, back to the little nagging problem of my soul. They said when a person died, their soul went to heaven or hell. And I was dead. So what about my soul? Did I have one? With a start, I realized I didn't. With this knowledge came a brick wall of depression. I didn't

have a soul. What was worth living for now? All I could do was hunt, kill, ponder. I didn't, couldn't have any human interaction. If I did have soul, I'd be going to hell, no questions asked. I'd murdered more than twenty humans. If that wasn't enough to get me into hell, the next twenty murders I'm sure I would commit would do the job. Then I heard Rosalie speak, clear as a bell.

"It's almost over," she whispered. In her mind, she was exhultant, happy beyond feeling that the pain was fading. I got up and went downstairs at human pace. I needed to be there to help her.We all waited for a few minutes while I could here her heart slow down to one beat every two minutes. Finally, it stopped. She sighed and opened her eyes, looking clearly at us

all with her vibrant red eyes. Carlisle held a hand out to her and she gratefully too it, standing up carefully.  
"Thank You, Dr. Cullen," Rosalie said. His eyes widened in shock. I'm sure mine did, too. After three whole days of the mindless, ceaseless torture he had put her through, she was thanking him?

"You saved my life," she said. My eyes got a little wider. She still thought she was alive? "If it weren't for you, I'd be dead. I owe you my life. So thank you," she finished. She wouldn't be thinking that much longer.  
"It was no problem, dear," Carlisle said, already acting the father. "And please, call me Carlisle. Now, we've explained it to

you before, but now that we know you can hear us, we would like to explain things one more time." She nodded and sat back down, listening quietly, never interrupting. She grimaced slightly when he mentioned the thirst. It must be getting pretty hard for her. Again, as with Esme, I was listening to her thoughts, listening for any sign that she might run away.

Carlisle also noticed her flinch and finished up quickly. "Now, I know the thirst must be pulling you even now, but first allow me to show you something," he said. She nodded and walked over to him, allowing him to guide her to the floor length mirror. She gasped and I could see what she thought of her new self. She thought she was the most beautiful thing she had

ever seen, including the eyes which the rest of us had come to despise. Esme wa;led up quietly behind Rosalie and wrapped her thin arms around her, hugging her tightly. Rosalie stiffened for a moment before relaxing and hugging her back.  
"We would love it if you stayed," Esme whispered. Rosalie squeezed her tighter.

"I would love to be a part of your family, if you'll let me," she replied. Esme's answering smile was radiant. She released her and made room for Carlisle to also come and give her a hug.  
"Thank you for saving me," she said again. She really didn't know how she would come to regret those words in the future.

"I couldn't just leave you, Rosalie. It wouldn't have been right," Carilisle answered. He pulled back, and she turned to me. Her thoughts surprised me. Despite Carlisle and Esme's obvious acceptance, it was mine that mattered the most to her. She had heard me talking while she was still changing and was afraid I wouldn't accept her. Her eyes silently begged me

to welcome her into the family. I smiled and opened my arms to her. I would never turn away company, much less someone who needed a family like Rosalie did. She smiled and walked over to me.  
"Thank you, Edward," she said after I had let go. "Thank you all for accepting me." We all smiled at her, and she smiled back.

Carlisle soon broke the scilence, mentioning that Rosalie's new thirst must be becoming too much for her to handle. She balked.

"Um, Carlisle, I don't know if...I mean, people!" she stuttered. It was Esme who explained. "Oh no, dear, no no, only animals. No, of course not," she said. Rosalie sighed in relief. "Right, ok, I will take Rosalie, Edward, go with Esme. If there's any trouble, you will know,"Carlisle quickly divided us. I nodded quickly, eager to get out. Alright everyone, let's go," he said. We all went up the stairs, Rosalie between Carlisle and I, and went out into the forest in the back yard for Rosalie's first hunt.

A/N: Yes, another chapter! K, it's been pretty busy, so the chapters aren't coming as fast because of a camp I had to go to. Next week I'll be writing more often. Danisu20, I know the answer to the dedication questions. Don't 'duh' me. I know. K, I still need a disclaimer person, so send in auditions!!The dedication question for the next chapter, Rosalies Revenge, is this. What car does Rosalie drive? I need specifics, people. I'm talking colour, make and model. Don't let me down! See you all in the next chapter!!

2nd A/N: Hey guys, just a quick note, This whole chapter was taken from my other story, Poor Unfortunate Soul, and switched to Edwards POV. So, if you're wondering what Rosalie was thinking, or at least what I thought she was thinking, go check it out! As well, the Rosalie story is abou four or five chapters behind this one, so I'm going to be spending some time on that story to bring it up to date. I'm going to be switching in between writing parts of chapters for each story. Also, keep telling me what you want to read about in the next hundered years. I can't sift through them all by myself! Help!!


	10. Visions

Disclaimer: K, I don't own Twilight, but the plot splinter is mine. And, since no one is auditioning to be the disclaimer, I'm stuck having to write my own, not that that's a bad-

The Voice: Hey, Christine, what happened? I was waiting for you at Tim's forever and- OME, YOU'RE WRITING CHAPTERS AND DIDN'T TELL ME!? Sob

Me: Er. Right. Ok, moving on. The new chapter!

"Um, Carlisle, I don't know if...I mean, people!" she stuttered. It was Esme who explained. "Oh no, dear, no, no, only animals. No, of course not," she said. Rosalie sighed in relief. "Right, ok, I will take Rosalie, Edward, go with Esme. If there's any trouble, you will know," Carlisle quickly divided us. I nodded quickly, eager to get out. Alright everyone, let's go," he said. We all went up the stairs, Rosalie between Carlisle and I, and went out into the forest in the back yard for Rosalie's first hunt.

Alice POV

A girl with long blonde hair. She was walking home. She got home and went to bed and dreamed about her love. I sighed. A feeling of longing pulled inside me. Suddenly, the picture changed. She had met some men on the way home. She walked over to them, and they attacked her. I saw them leave her to die, and saw her die slowly. The feeling of longing inside me twisted into pain. My vision slowly re-focused on the forest in front of me. Why would those men do that to her? Who would kill such a beautiful girl? I sat in a small clearing as I pondered the recent vision I'd had. Why had I seen her? Where was she? Why did I care what happened to her? I didn't even know her. My vision clouded in front of me again and the forest disappeared. I saw a boy running. He had blonde hair and black eyes. He was searching for something. For people. I saw him find them. And when he attacked them, my own thirst exploded within me. I wanted… I wanted to drink them, too. He looked up, almost as if straight at me, his now ruby eyes shining. I gasped at the emotion that raged in those eyes. I'd never known one look could hold so much feeling. Longing, sadness, frustration, hunger, desperation, hopelessness, and, burning more intensely than the rest, raging hatred. Suddenly, the vision changes, and I was no longer watching the blonde boy feed. Instead I was back on the cobbled street with the girl with the blonde hair. A man was running extremely fast to her side. He looked her over, then picked her up and ran. I followed them. The man took her into a room and bit her just as she began to die. She screamed, and the man apologized.

'I'm sorry, Rosalie' he said. 'I'm so sorry.' My eyes refocused on the forest again. Who were these people? Why did I keep seeing them? Especially the mysterious boy with the blonde hair. Who was he? Why did I keep seeing him? Where was he? What could cause him to feel all those things? I was overwhelmed by a feeling of longing, of needing to help him. But how? How 

could I help someone else when I couldn't even help myself? I'd woken up here yesterday, alone and confused. But I knew now. What I was. I didn't know all the reifications of it, but I knew enough. And right now I had to feed. I'd seen the blonde man who had saved Rosalie feed on animals. So I began to hunt before another vision made me stop cold. Rosalie had stopped screaming and now there were three vampires in the room, the blonde male, and now a bronze haired male who appeared my age and a woman with caramel coloured locks who seemed to be the man's age. They were talking about her. The bronze haired one called the man Carlisle and the woman Esme. They in turn called him Edward. My vision started to return to the forest, but just as they were about to fade completely, a tidal wave of belonging crashed into me, leaving my breathless. I collapsed on the forest floor, longing to be with the people I'd seen. I needed to be with them. I needed a family. More than anything, I needed a family. And who I had seen were my family. Or they would be. And I would find them. But one thing had to be done first, before I could find them. I knew it had to be done first, before all else. I had to find the boy with the blonde hair I kept seeing. A feeling or rightness washed through me. So I would find him. Then I would find my family. And then I would find happiness.

A/N: Ok, I wasn't sure when Alice got changed, but I know she comes in soon, so here's a chapter, albeit a short one, sorry, in her point of view. Next, I'm switching back to Edward's POV, which most of the story will be in. No one got the dedication question right, although one of you did take a good guess. The answer was A Red M3 BMW Convertible. It's on Stephanie Meyer's website. K, the dedication question for the next chapter is what is the first quote of the day that Rosalie said? And, I'm doing something I said I'd never do. Chapter ransom. I want ten reviews (It's really not that much, guys) before I update again. Don't think I will. I'm sorry, but reviews are my brand of heroin. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter, and let me know if you want other POV's for this story. Anyone but Rosalie and Bella. I'm already doing Rosalie in the exact same story, and Bella isn't born yet, so…. Let me know! Ciao.


	11. Emmet

Disclaimer: 'The Voice' has been checked into therapy to deal with trauma and some ridiculous notion of 'betrayal'. I blame the drugs. So, while it is there, I can say at this time that I don't own Twilight. Sad, sad, sad. But true. This chapter is here by dedicated to…BellaandEdwardLover!! Congrats on being first! So, here we go!

I collapsed on the forest floor, longing to be with the people I'd seen. I needed to be with them. I needed a family. More than anything, I needed a family. And who I had seen were my family. Or they would be. And I would find them. But one thing had to be done first, before I could find them. I knew it had to be done first, before all else. I had to find the boy with the blonde hair I kept seeing. A feeling or rightness washed through me. So I would find him. Then I would find my family. And then I would find happiness.

EPOV

It'd been fifteen years since Rosalie was changed. When she'd murdered the seven humans, I'd gone with her for support and help, if needed. She'd been so restless before that. The change in her was so visible, she was so much happier. A week after we'd moved, I'd uncovered a secret Carlisle was trying to hide from me. He'd hoped Rosalie would be for me what Esme was for him. I think it was at that point Rosalie became my sister. But our family of four hadn't stopped growing yet. The latest addition was yet to come. I was in my room, reading when Rosalie came home and screamed for Carlisle. I assumed she'd killed a human. She'd come talk to me if she really wanted to, if she needed to. Then, three minutes later, I smelt the blood and heard screaming. What had she done? I opened my door and went out into the hall, blocking her as she attempted to pass.

"What happened," I asked. The screams were only getting louder. My mind flashed back to the moment Esme and I had come home from hunting to screams, like this, only to find that Carlisle had changed a human. Oh no.

"It was a man. I asked Carlisle to save him for me," she replied, meeting my gaze. Wait, she'd _asked _Carlisle to change a human? Was she insane? After what we'd all been through, being involuntarily changed, especially Rosalie of all people, _she'd asked to have someone changed?_

"What? Why would you do that?" I asked. "After what you've been through, after what I've been through, why would you ask Carlisle to put him through the same thing?" She looked down then.

I don't know, Edward. I just...I couldn't let him die. Don't ask me to explain myself," Rosalie said. She then pushed past me and walked down the hall to Esme's room. I couldn't believe her. I walked down the hall to her room and went in. Indeed, there was a man lying in the bed, screaming and writhing as Carlisle sat at the head, watching.

"Why would you change him, Carlisle," I asked. "After what Rosalie and I went through, how could you do it again?"

"Edward, do not think me naïve," He answered. "This man was dying from a bear attack when Rosalie asked me to change him." Oh. I should've known. Carlisle would never change another human unless they were dying. All I did was nod and walk out of the room. The screams echoed throughout the house for the three days, never relenting, only getting louder. Finally, the screams decreased in frequency and got quieter. Sensing the end, Esme 

and I went to Rosalie's room. Rosalie herself wasn't there, but I heard her coming up the stairs. Finally, the man stopped screaming completely, and opened his eyes, sitting up.

"Oh, um, hello," he said. He seemed a bit scared. At least he had some common sense. Carlisle quickly introduced us, then explained what had happened. He seemed to be taking it rather well. He'd told us his name was Emmet and he had been hiking when he'd been attacked by the bear. Then I heard Rosalie's thought's. She had paused on the stairs.

'What if he's angry? What if he yelled? Don't be silly, when has a man ever yelled at you?' she was thinking. So she did care. That was a first.

"Rose," Esme said, calling her to the room. "Rose, come here, please." She quickly came up the rest of the stairs then, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Carlisle said. She quickly entered and shut the door behind her. It was like something out of a romance movie.

'Wow, she's beautiful," Emmet was thinking. 'I'm so glad she saved me. I wonder why though. Why would a girl like her save a guy like me?' Rosalie's thoughts were all a jumble of worry.

"Um, hello," she said. I looked at her in blatant disbelief. Rosalie had never sounded so nervous in the presence of a man before.

"Hi," he answered. He didn't say anything else, but his thoughts had been thrown in to turmoil.

'Oh, my God. 'Hi'. That's it. Not even thank you. She's going to think you're completely ungrateful. She's going to think you're a complete bafoon. She's going to think I'm an ungrateful bafoon.'

"Look, I'm really sorry I asked to change you, without your permission. I know what that's like, believe me I know, and I'm sorry if this isn't what you want. I'm sorry." My word. Rosalie was _apologizing. _I don't think I would've been more stunned if someone came up to me and asked me to suck their blood. And then Emmet smiled.

'_She's _apologizing to _me?_ She saved my life and she's sorry. She shouldn't be apologizing. I'm _grateful. _I need to tell her that.'

"I'm not angry, miss. I want to thank you, actually, for saving me from that bear. I'd be six feet under right now if it weren't for you," he said. Hm. Something was taking shape here. Maybe Carlisle had the wrong man at first.

"Well, then, you're welcome," She replied, smiling. She looked like she would be blushing if she could. I was surprised. I'd never seen this side of my sister before. I didn't know there was a side like this.

"Alright, then we've explained everything. Do you want to go hunting right away?" Carlisle asked him.

"Actually, if it's alright, I'd like a few moments to speak to Rosalie alone," Emmet said. We all filed out of the room, and I gave Rosalie a small, smug smile before I went. The next six weeks were amazing. I hadn't realized the feeling of family Emmet had brought with him when he'd been changed. He had become my brother within the week, hunting and spending time together. I also noticed he'd spent a lot of time with Rosalie. When he'd found out that I could read minds, he would've been red for weeks if he'd had any blood. He'd been thinking about all the things he'd thought about Rosalie before he'd known his thoughts were no longer safe. He'd fallen in love with her two weeks after his change. Rosalie had begun to feel the same way two weeks later, four weeks after his change. I couldn't believe how fast it had happened. However, I was happy for them. But I wouldn't do anything until they were ready to say how they felt. Six weeks after he changed, Emmet and I were in my room talking about music and sports when he brought it up.

"Look, Edward, there's something I need your advice on," He said. Finally. I was wondering if I'd have to intervene. Their thoughts were going to drive me insane if they didn't get out there soon.

"It's Rosalie," he continued. "I think I'm in love with her." I just nodded. Even before he'd known it, I'd expected it. After Rosalie had told her story about why she'd been changed, Emmet had leapt up and demanded he'd been taken to New York to kill the men who had killed Rosalie. When she quietly explained the she had already done so, his eyes and mind filled with admiration and sadness.

"I know," I said.

"Well," he asked, "Do you know if Rose feels the same way?" I pretended to hesitate for a moment before smiling and nodding. He broke into a smile.

"Thanks, Edward, you're a life saver," he said. He then jumped up and ran downstairs, no doubt to find Rosalie. I looked out my window to see Emmet rush into a small copse of trees. Moments later, he rushed out, swinging Rosalie around and holding her to him while she laughed and held him tightly as well. He set her down and took her face in his hands, giving her a gentle kiss while she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. I smiled briefly, then went back to my couch. It seemed Rosalie would get her happily ever after, after all.

A/N: Ugh, I couldn't wait for you guys forever. Thanks for those of you who did review, and I'll try not to do that again. This chapter is dedicated to... EdwardandBellaLover. Now, because you don't seem to read these, please, read this part. I've already said, I don't know why I started so much earlier, I just did. I think I meant it as a preface, but just kept going. I'm about three chapters away from the main story plot, so stick with me. I will however, change the summary just for you. Now, the new dedication questions will be harder, with breaking dawn spoilers. I've read the whole thing already, so I know. Here's the first BD question. : What did Jacob nickname Renesmee after? Good luck!


	12. Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight. Unfortunate as that may be. Yes, I know I'm not the only one out there who's in the sinking boat of sadness atm. Ok guys, I'm really, really seriously sorry for the major story delay, but I went on vacation and you don't stay inside and write when you're on vacation. My bad. But I'm up dating now, and I'm sorry if you have to go back and read the whole thing again. Thanks for sticking with me anyways! And this chapter is dedicated to...Kolored!! Cograts, and welcome to the story. Alright y'all, here we go!

APOV

The bar was so smoky, I could feel my eyes burning. Every where I looked, humans milled around me, the smell of their blood enticing, inviting me in. The human man behind the bar kept eyeing me in a way that would have frightened me, if anything frightened me anymore. I was sure this time. This time, I would not miss him. The boy named Jasper I'd seen so many times in my visions and I would finally meet. I'd missed him so many times, either because he'd had to hunt or he'd been threatened. Suddenly my vision clouded. He was close. It had started to rain and he was searching for cover. His eyes were dark. He was hungry. He was wavering between weathering the rain or coming for cover. After a moment of indecision, he decided to come for cover. Abruptly, the picture faded, leaving me in the bar blinking spots away from my eyes. He would be here any moment now. I tried to contain my excitement, and failed. A ridiculous smile began curving across my face, and I sat there smiling like an idiot. And then he was there. The bell jingled above the door when he entered, and his gazed swept around the room, right over me. I hopped down from the stool and began walking over to him. He tensed up and I could practically see the years of battle instincts begin to take over. I smiled, showing I meant no harm. It would not do to have him attack me, here in a room full of humans.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," I said when I reached him. He looked a bit shocked. But he bowed his head like a gentleman and said:

I'm sorry, ma'am." I smiled and took his hand, leading him out of the diner, explaining everything, the visions, how I'd known him, where we were going, everything, as we finally went to join our new family.

A/N: I know, it's so, so short, but I need to interweave the stories, so this is the way it has to be. Expect an update soon, but it varies depending on homework, guys. Sorry. In the mean time, if you need your vampire fix, try reading Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead and the sequel, Frostbite, with the third installment, Shadow Kissed, coming out November 18th. Trust me, a totally worthy vamp novel! I promise to update soon, and go check out my other stories, also to be updated soon. Again, thanks for sticking with me! R&R if you want a faster update! Ok, almost forgot the dedication question. In which big city did Alice and Jasper meet?Hugs!


	13. Alice And Jasper

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own twilight

Disclaimer: Nope, I do not own twilight. K, I've nothing to say. This chapter is not dedicated, as the last chapter was reviewed once, and they decided not to answer the question. So, tough love. Here we go.

Distractions. They were endless, and always hanging at the edge of my peripheral. My current distraction happened to be hunting. A million different scents pulled at me, tugged on the edges of my mind, but I was focused on young elk I could smell just a few meters in front of me. To my left, Emmet sprinted after its mate. I lunged and brought the elk down in one swift movement. In seconds, its life's blood was pouring down my throat, quenching what was left of the burning ache in my throat. With a sigh, I sat back and wiped a small trickle of blood off my chin as Emmet finished up. It had taken me years to get good enough at this that I didn't go home covered in blood.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" Emmet said contentedly. I tsked and shook my head. He wasn't as experienced as I was in staying clean and had rips and tears all over his blood covered shirt.

"Ready to go?" I asked. He looked over and sprung up.

"Yep," he said, already taking off toward the house. I got up and raced after him, catching up in no time.

"Why even bother," I asked him, "When you know I'm faster than you?" He scowled and pushed himself faster. I sped up as well, still not exerting myself. I smirked as I began to pass him. I stayed that way, ahead of him, until we got home. As we were coming to the fringe of the forest bordering our house, I stopped abruptly, as did Emmet.

"Do you smell that?" he asked, scenting at the air like a dog.

"Yeah," I hissed. I could hear them, too. A male voice entered my head.

'_I do hope this is alright……but then, Alice will be Alice…'_ the thought drifted off. Alice? But I could also hear the thoughts of my family, and I let out a breath I wasn't aware I'd been holding.

'_He won't be very happy about this…I can't wait to see his face!' _Rosalie was thinking gleefully. That could only mean something bad for me. Esme's mind was a hum as she thought about what colour to paint the family room, and Carlisle was thinking a patient at the hospital who was due two weeks ago and still hadn't given birth. But there was another thread of thought, but it didn't make sense. It wasn't human, definitely of my kind and definitely coming from the house. But the thread didn't make sense. Whoever it was naming all the states and their capitol cities.

"Everyone is ok," I said to Emmet, who had a look of intense impatience and worry on his face. "But there are two other vampire's in there."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Emmet asked, launching himself toward the house.

"Emmet, no!" I yelled, but he didn't stop. "Emmet, we don't know they aren't hostile! We don't know that they aren't controlling them!" He kept going. He ripped through the front door, leaving it on one hinge. A growl ripped up my throat. The only way to fix this would be to find and destroy. I tore though the front door as well, but didn't stop as I heard it come crashing down behind me. Suddenly, a force crashed into me from the side, knocking me to the floor. I hissed at Carlisle as I struggled against him.

"Listen, Edward," he said through clenched teeth, 'Just listen. You can't attack them. Trust me." I struggled for a moment before I stopped. I would listen. But I would know if they tried anything. I would be ready. I stood up and saw Emmet just in front of me, Rosalie's arm's wrapped around one of his. Esme had come in after Carlisle had tackled me to the ground and now stood beside him, holding his hand. They all looked toward the staircase expectantly, so I turned my head in the same direction, waiting.

"Children," Esme called softly, smiling. "There are people here we would like you to meet." A moment later I heard foot falls coming towards the stairs. A tall blonde boy who couldn't have been more than eighteen when he was changed appeared at the top of the stairs. His arms and some of his face were covered in feathery scars, which I recognized as what could only be vampire bites. What had happened to him? He began walking down the stairs, regarding us cautiously. I made sure my face gave away nothing as he approached me, offering his hand.

"Hello," he said in a slight southern drawl, "my name is Jasper." I shook his hand and nodded silently. He flinched at my cold demeanor and carried on to shake hands with Emmet. After greeting us, he turned beside Rose and looked up at the stairs. The female was next. A small girl with short black hair that stuck up everywhere appeared at the top of the stairs. If I didn't know better, I would've said she was a pixie rather than a vampire. She smiled and danced – yes, danced – down the stairs, came right over and threw her arms around me. I stiffened at the sudden action, holding my breath, frozen in place by this sudden display of affection from a stranger.

"Oh, Edward!" she said happily, stepping back and looking up at me. My eyes widened in surprise. How, exactly did she know my name?

'_It wasn't us, Edward,'_ my family chorused together._ 'We didn't tell her.' _

"You really will be the best brother ever," she continued. Suddenly, a picture burst into my mind of her and I. I was playing the piano, and she was singing along. I shook my head and cleared the image from my head.

"What was that?" I asked, awe evident in my voice. Her smile broadened.

"That was me," she answered simply. "I have visions of the future. And you, reading minds, will naturally be able to see them!" That. Was. Amazing.

"Oh, silly me, I didn't introduce my self," the pixie said, shaking her head. "My name's-"

" Alice," I finished. She frowned, confused.

"Jasper was thinking about you earlier," I supplied, smirking. She smiled and moved on, down to Emmet, re-introducing herself to him. I smiled. Esme would get kids after all. And the best part, Alice, jasper and I would get along just fine.

"I'm going to go up to my room and work on a new song," I said as I flew up the stairs.

"Edward, wait!" I heard Alice call behind me, but I didn't stop. She'd follow me and come up here anyways. I reached the door to my room, opened the door and nearly died. Again. It was pink. It was frilly. It was bright. _What had they done to my room?_ I felt Alice come up behind me and stop beside me, looking into the room.

"It had the best view," she said simply before turning and walking away. I looked after her disappearing form in disbelief. Stupid pixie.

A/N: Ok, this story is kind of dark, so I wanted a semi-funny ending here. Hopefully, someone will answer this dedication question. Where do Bella and Edward go for their honey moon? Hopefully, someone will answer this one. I really hope so. I got one review last time, and it wasn't even about the story….come on, guys. I've seen the other reviews. I know you're reading. Reviews result in faster updates. It's been statistically proven! So be kind, review. Lol. 


	14. Bella

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But this story is ALL mine. One more chapter after this one till the main event, the story split! Thanks for staying with me, those of you who did  Alright, this chapter is dedicated to BellaandEdwardLover. Congrats. Now, on with the story!

EPOV

It was times like this that made me wish I had died when I was supposed to and that Carlisle hadn't saved me. The school was buzzing with news of the new girl, Isabella Swan. Bella. Her face swam around in everyone's thoughts. There was nothing extremely striking about her. Long brown hair, unusually pale skin, slim, nails bitten down to the quick. The only thing that stood out about her was her eyes, which were unusually deep for someone with brown eyes. With a whoosh, the cafeteria doors opened and Jessica Stanley, along with Bella walked through the doors. They sat down at a table across the room from us, my family and me. I looked up at the ceiling, away from the table.

'_Is he doing alright?'_ Alice's thought's drifted into my mind. She was talking about Jasper, of course. I checked mentally at how he was holding up. Jasper was perhaps the oldest of us all, but he hadn't been abstaining from human blood as long as the rest of us.

'_They're people, they have families, and pets and friends and...' _His thoughts continued on as he convinced himself over and over again not to attack these people. I looked up at the ceiling again, then looked down at my untouched food, a silent yes. Then I heard Emmet.

'_Is she thinking about us yet?' _He asked, clearly referring to Bella.

"I haven't checked," I whispered, too quick and low for human ears to hear.

_Well check!' _he demanded. I sighed, then opened my mind to the torrent of thoughts cascading through my head. I located Jessica first, recognizing her spiteful and typical mind chatter.

'_Of course, she already has her eye on the Cullen's. Like, I'm so sure. She doesn't have a hope on earth. And Edward...Mmmm, Edward.' _I blocked her and moved on to the thread that should be coming from beside her. But when I concentrated on that spot, all I heard was...nothing. I frowned and looked over to where she was sitting. Yes, she was there. But then, why couldn't I hear her? I frowned. She looked up, met my eyes and blushed a furious crimson before ducking her head. Was she blocking me? Ii frustrated me that this human girl could block me so easily. I would discover what she was doing, and I would learn her thoughts. When lunch was over, I quietly dumped my food and walked down to my biology class room and was waiting for class to begin when Isabella walked in. So I would have a chance to unravel her secrets after all. She walked down the aisle towards the teacher's desk. When she reached where I was sitting, I froze. One thought went through my mind that made ninety years of self control irrelevant. _Food. _

A/N: Right, I was gonna keep going, but i decided the first sight was enough. Alright, so, next will be the part with Bella and James in the Ballet studio. I think it will be interesting to see the stark contrast between this chapter where all Edward want to do is eat her and the next where he'd rather die than go on without her. Alright, the dedication question for this chapter is...What did Bella see before she passed out in New Moon after Jacob saved her from cliff diving in the water? Good luck, and until the next chapter!

Shadow Kissed Chris


	15. James

A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Cantante

A/N: Hey everyone, welcome back to another chapter of Cantante!! Hope you love it as much as you do the rest of the story. I can't help but feel that as the story has progressed, it's only been getting worse. Not to say it isn't good, I suppose, but it's not exactly what I'd like. I feel it's too choppy. Anyways, I'll continue on, and the next chapter will be the most painful moment ever recorded in Twilight history, even worse than Renesmee's birth…EDWARD LEAVES! NOOOOOOOOOO! However, it is necessary to the plot line, and I'm so sorry to have to put you all through that again! But from his POV, it should be uber interesting! K, this chapter is dedicated to…BellaandEdwardLover! Congratulations! On with the story!

I could hardly stay still when the plane taxied on the runway at Pheonix International Airport. I was so close to seeing Bella. It was as though I was attached to her by an invisible elastic, an elastic which was quickly constricting, pulling me to her. Carlisle rested a hand on my shoulder, as though trying to calm me down. But I was beyond calming. Already I could see her face, the way she would smile and flush crimson, how she would feel when I finally held her in my arms again, so safe and warm. So safe. Finally, the plane came to a stop. I ripped the seat belt off and was in the aisle before most of the humans around me were even aware we'd come to a complete stop. Carlisle's hand on my arm again reminded me to be more inconspicuous. I slowed my pace, but still walked swiftly up the aisle, my patience having run out as soon as the pilot had announced we had begun our decent. Through the terminal, and the exit gate, I instantly began to listen for Alice or Jasper, knowing she would be right beside them. I allowed my senses to be flooded with the sights and smells of the crowded air port. I could smell her! Her scent was as powerful as the first time I'd met her, but the need to see her far overpowered my desire for her blood. In seconds I located Alice's thoughts, but they were far from what I expected. She was having a vision.

_Bella, running, through the airport, throwing glances over her shoulder. She was expecting us to come after her. The exited the airport and dove into a cab. She didn't go anywhere. The cab driver hadn't decided whether or not to take her. Suddenly, she was moving. The cab stopped outside her house. She ran in, then back out an away from the house. She tripped once, but didn't stop until she reached the ballet studio. A tv was playing a video of her mother. The tape stopped. James stepped out from the shadows. Bella tried to run. James lunged. _

I was moving, running before the vision was over. Bella would _not_ die! No! I wouldn't let that happen. I exited through the parking garage. Damn! How was I going to get to her in time without going in the sun! If there was ever a time I regretted being a vampire, it was now. Sticking to the shadows, I moved like a ghost out of the garage and on to the shaded side of the street, ignoring my family's call for me to stop. Stores lined the street, goods on display for passer-bys to see. Perfect. I flitted past one such stand, grabbing a hoodie off one of the racks and ducked into an alley. I pulled over my head and, making sure it covered my face, began climbing to the top of the building. I didn't have time to pretend to be human. I began running across the roof tops of buildings, vampire speed. I'd never believed that if there was a God, he'd pay much attention to me, but as I ran, I now prayed that I'd get there in time, that Bella would be ok, that he wouldn't take such a brave, selfless, strong person like Bella. Seconds seemed like hours as they passed, each one closer to Bella's death. Or finding her body. No! No, I would not think like that. I would stop the future from happening! I would save my Bella! I would! The roof tops disappeared beneath me, b not fast enough. It was ten minutes before I reached the studio. Bella, Bella. How long could she hold on? How long would the hunter drag it out? How long could _he _hold on? I jumped down to ground level and hurled myself through the door. Suddenly, the single most seductive smell in the history of the universe surged up my nose, dragging me forward, into the studio. But what I saw made me forget all about the scent. Almost. Because I realized that what I was smelling was Bella's blood. And James was leaning over her. And he was hurting her. Without even thinking about it, I lunged as I vicious snarl ripped through my chest, crashing into James, forcing him away from Bella. I was vaguely aware of the rest of my family spilling into the room, before Rosalie and Esme promptly left again. Her blood was too much for them. Carlisle walked over to Bella, no discomfort showing on his face. Emmet and jasper came and took James from me. I badly wanted to destroy him, he who had almost taken away the reason for my existence, but a moan from Bella had me beside her in an instant. Carlisle was examining her many wounds, trying to see where the bleeding was.

"Edwaaaaaard," she moaned weakly, struggling to open here eyes. When she did, I could see they were full of blood from a wound in her forehead. I wiped the blood away from her eyes.

"Edwaaaard," She whispered again. She opened her eyes again and found my face.

"I'm here Bella," I whispered, looking down at her. My Bella, broken on the floor. And then I started crying, broken, heart wrenching sobs.

"He said he had my mom, Edward." The anger in her voice sounded pitifully frail.

"He looked at our tapes." She started to close her eyes again.

"No, Bella!" I said, "No, Bella, stay awake. Stay with me!" I begged.

"I will," she promised even as her eye lids sagged. Suddenly, her eyelids flew wide open.

"My hand," she said. I looked at her hand.

"He bit her," Carlisle said with disgust. My breath caught in my throat. He'd bit my Bella. Bella was changing.

"My hand's burning," she said a bit louder, pain showing on her face.

"My hand's on fire!" She screamed, writhing. I watched in horror as she twisted, trying to escape the fire.

"Watch her legs, it's broken!" Carlisle said to Alice. She grabbed mats and had them bracing Bella's leg before her next writhe.

"Carlisle, isn't there anything you can do!" I cried. He looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"You could try to suck the venom out," he said. The idea shocked me. Carlisle couldn't do it. Alice definitely couldn't. It was down to me. I steeled myself and stopped breathing, grabbing her hand and raising it to my lips.

'_You can do it, Edward,_' Alice encouraged me from beside me. _I'll stop you if you come even close to killing her.' _Very encouraging. And I began to drink her blood. It was the best thing I'd ever tasted! Amazing, and so much better than the scent, pouring down my throat, sweet and seductive, alluring. At first, Bella writhed more, my own venom mixing with the venom already in her blood stream. But slowly, oh so slowly, she calmed, and then I could taste morphine. I knew I had to pull away, to stop.

_Why, Edward?_ The monster inside me asked. _Why stop? This is what you've thirsted for, what you lived for. Don't stop._ I almost gave in. But then I knew why I had to stop. Because I loved her. And I always would. Nothing would ever change that.

A/N: K, that's going to be the lead up to the next chapter, when he leaves. Becuz he's all, I love her, never gonna change, and then he has to convince her he doesn't. It's all very twisty  Alright, awesome! Another chapter! And here's the dedication question…Which Band's CD did Phil give Bella for Christmas? Good luck, and see you all in the next chappie!


End file.
